You're Smiling So Bright, Too Blind
by BlissfulSnow
Summary: AU. Andrea Sachs has some secrets. But that they would be this huge, no one would've guessed. She will go far to protect the people who need it. But will the people who she protects accept her, when her true self is laid bare? (Fully focused on the DWP but set in the Tokyo Ghoul universe. Not necessarily a crossover. Gore(ish) but also will contain fluff. Will be Mirandy)
1. Evil Little Deeds

_Well, this is my second fanfiction (the other one is on a huge mega haitus, sorry for that) and I am really nervous. AND it is going to be quite a brutal one with essential needs of fluff and romance. We cannot live without those. It is quite an AU yes. Not necessarily a crossover. It is still set in the DWP Universe. But combines with the certain aspects of the Tokyo Ghoul setting. And our own sweet Ghoul shall know some ghouls from Tokyo. Tokyo Ghoul is an Anime/Manga, that is known for its brutal, beautiful and emotional rollercoaster ride. If you can stand anime, it is a real treat to watch. Ghouls are creatures that look like humans, only in their 'real' form their eye colour changes completely. They feats on human flesh, not a pretty sight no._

 _You have different types of ghouls. Those who hunt people down without mercy and those who live a sort of vegetarian life. Oh, and they cannot eat regular food. Only coffee! Awyish._

 _I shall give information throughout the whole series. If this of course is appreciated. So I warn you for mild gore. Also, The Ghoul universe is a not a soft one. Of course I shall tone it down for this story. AND LADIES IN LOVE. YES…!_

 _Oh and the whole running away thing in Paris never happened._

 _Ps. English is not my first language and I have dyslexia. Even if I read it through, there will be some grammatical mistakes. I try to catch them all, and mostly with success. But sometimes one slips through._

* * *

''If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs.'' - Juuzou Suzuya

* * *

The smell of steel was in the air. The tiny droplets of rain making the scent almost being washed away into the gutters of New York city. Unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention. You couldn't deny the cracking of bones, though. Flesh tearing of its owner. Teeth gracing, trying to find the right spot to bite. Delightful moans echoed through the dirty alley. Brown hair sticking to the creatures face. Sticky by rainwater and blood. Pearly white teeth gracing the victims earlobe. 'You wish to be free?' a husky voice spoke, 'you wish to not feel pain anymore? Much like your helpless victims did.'

A thick gargle was the response, blood trickling down the barely alive man his neck.

'Filthy fucks like you disgust me!' the woman screamed, snapping his leg once again. The noise drained out by the now heavy rain. 'You have no right to wish, much as I have.'

The man cried out, he knew he was going to die. He didn't understand why, though. He couldn't see the hum- creature it's face. All he knows that it is female. He felt a burning and light weight sensation at the beginning of his thighs. _And not the good kind_ , he thought with a filthy smirk, making him cough up even more blood. He could hear the creature chewing. Chewing on his now absent legs.

'Life is precious, don't you think?' the husky, sweet voice ringed in his ear. The distance made her almost sound like a teenager, talking with her mouthful. He wanted to run. But he missed two essential body part to do so.

'You should celebrate in every way. Death is so close. Life is even closer, we don't want to lose it.' She muttered. 'And life is even more deadly than death itself because of that, life kills the most precious things.' He heard hollow things being cluttered to the ground. Glancing to his left, he saw thoroughly cleaned bones. His bones.

Starting to feel faint and empty, his last energy was put into the thick tears running down his stumbled cheeks. 'Aw, you are crying? YOU are being emotional?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE OUT OF CONTROL?' The man now could see her face. And he wished he didn't.

She was gorgeous, she would fit right into his collection. Only her eyes. The eyes he couldn't explain, as he will ever do that after this ordeal. Red. The irises where red and surrounded by thick red vines. Where you supposed to see white, there was black. It was truly haunting and captivating in one.

A wicked, white smile was directed at him. Traces of blood still visible at the corners of her mouth.

Standing to her full length, the woman smoothed out non-existing wrinkles out of her wine red lace crochet blouse. _Smart move,_ the man thought. His mind already started to slow down when she broke his right leg. Now he felt like a guppy, swimming in the same direction and forgetting why he did so in 3 seconds. He also saw thigh high black boots, which fitted perfectly. He just was just going to focus on her legs. If that was going to be his last thought and view, he better made most of it.

But he was so wrong. He felt his head being lifted, by two warm rubber clad hands. The creature was trying to force him to look into its eyes, and he did. To his surprise he was met with a pair of sweet warm chocolatey eyes. The woman looked like an angel, to be even more cliché. Only the smears of blood around her mouth made the image even more contradicting and horrid.

'Now rest into whatever fate that has been promised to you.' And after those words the snapping of a neck could be heard.

Dropping the body like it was a sake potatoes, the woman walked towards the now very cleaned bones. It seems that marrow was for dessert, and a sweet distant smile pulled at her lips. Tucking the bones in her last season Hermes bag, she jumped on the container. Smelling the air she could still smell the, to her very well-known scent of blood. _And the garbage that was rotting within the alley_. She giggled at her own line of thought. You could take that one in many ways.

Not even casting a glance at the horrible scene that she caused. She left the miserable looking sod behind, jumping on the roof nearest of her. Parkour started to be her thing. The fast clicking of heels could be heard, slowly disappearing in the now dry night.

Leaving the body behind of Jack Morewood, serial rapist/murderer and heavily searched by NY SUV department.

* * *

 _So what do you think? worthy of a next chapter? xx Tara_


	2. Life is fair, isn't it?

I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for this ridiculous delay. May grandmother got very ill/depressed in the recent months and I couldn't stand it. The woman means everything to me. I was busy with her and finishing some school related projects. I am so grateful for the reviews and follows, I loved it. love you guys! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

ok lets start this story up. the next 2 chapters are slightly light hearted. because I need that in my life and dark times are ahead there is no denying.

* * *

 _Whose fault is it that things ended up like this? Coincidence? An accident? Fate? There's no such thing as fate. It's simply a combination of one circumstance and the next. And who is it that creates those circumstances? Who is it? It's you. - Rize Kamishiro_

* * *

Morning came quicker than expected, the sound of heels and hurried feet could be heard on the Runway floor. All trying to do the impossible. Making Miranda Priestly pleased with their efforts.

It made Andy smile. After Paris its fashion week, this was heaven compared to the regular days at runway. You see, Andrea Sachs was not really keen on the atmosphere that hung in the air at the offices at times. I made her feel watched and vulnerable. And if she was anything, she isn't that. The fear that lingered in the air, did something to her ghoul form though. Being a hybrid, a one eyed ghoul made her more in touch with her human side, but the smell of fear made her stomach flip in excitement. I disgusted and excited her.

Andy opened the door to Miranda's office, try flicking on the lights while trying to balance two centre of the sun hot coffees. After numerous attempts to get those damned lights on, she gave up. Huffing and blowing her bangs out of her eyes. After Paris she thought it was time to change just something in her life. So she took scissors to her own hair. Cutting it in a shaggy bob. Miranda approved, so she didn't mind. When that little flicker in the editor's eye appeared made her days far better than when she received one of those golden star stickers at school, for writing some deep and moving story. Well deep as an eight year old could go.

Putting one ridiculously hot coffee on the dragon her desk, grabbing blindly in her bag, trying to gather all the magazine's. Her eyes widening, her finger tips gracing along rough ivory texture. _Shit_. Pulling out the items she needed, spreading the magazine's and papers in a neat arch with shaking hands. Isn't the easiest task, but she got it done. Turning around quickly, she almost lost her balance but gained it back by finding leverage on the desk behind her.

She was met with the breath-taking sight of New York city. It was quite dark outside, the dark days of the beginning of autumn soothing her soul. Seeing herself in the reflection of the tall mirrors. God, she hated to look at herself, because actually only she could see what she really was. Her hunger was tamed for a while, but it will back soon enough. It always does.

Since she was young the urge to feast on human flesh was there. Her parents, Jane and Richard Sachs welcomed her with open arms. She was loved, much like her tiny sister Ophelia. Both of the girls were born to a ghoul mother and a human father, strangely enough they both survived. It was very well known within the ghoul world that it is fairly impossible to have a successful pregnancy between a human and ghoul. If the woman was the human she and the baby would die, their bodies not fit to complement each other. A ghoul woman body would mostly kill the foetus at its own, thinking it is food and consume it. But there were rare cases, they could not be explained but Ophelia and Andrea were, like so _many_ others a rare case.

They were hybrids, one eyed ghouls. Disgusting to humans, found delicious by ghouls. Their humanity was still intact, their blood still held a human essence, mixed with the flow of a ghoul, they were a delicious scent and sight to behold. But most ghouls are not keen on cannibalism, funny enough.

Growing up pretending they were a normal human family was hard. She couldn't explain the fast healing knees, the ones she just scraped while falling out of a tree, jumping from another to another to her friends. Her tiny sister jumping from their room its window while they hosted a neighbourhood party, not breaking anything. The sisters were loved but being sweet little angels that are ghouls, wasn't the best combo. Feeding was harder. But they found a way. A gruesome and horrible way. But it was a way. The young lads at the crematorium never looked in the casket before it was placed in the oven. She still feels guilty about this, maybe her sisters does too, but she needed to feed, otherwise the living where going to be harmed.

Her little sister moved to the UK, Edinburgh to be precise. The college of art. They are both creative types. She with words, Ophelia with pencils and ink.

Now being just 26, and not living in a small town anymore, meat was easier to obtain. Enough criminals in the big city so to say. And she had some connection with a coffee café near her apartment.

They promise to give you meat that was gained peacefully, for a reasonable price. She trusted Lee, he wouldn't lie to her. Many ghouls worked at the café, serving ghouls and humans alike. Ghouls that want to lead a honest life. Lee was a handsome creature in his own ways. Dark skin covered by white tattoo's. Always wearing black or red. Extremely baggy harem pants. His side shaved fro always prim and proper. Andrea smiled, Miranda would have a heart attack if she ever met the man.

Miranda, her name itself made her heart flutter. 'Andrea?' a low, timid voice behind her asked. Almost giving herself a whiplash, Andy turned around.

Standing in the doorway was the Dragon herself. Staring at her, head leaning sideways. She almost looked concerned. But who wouldn't be if her now first assistant stares out of the window for 10 minutes, lost in her own world. 'I am sorry Miranda, I shall get my note book.'

'Are you quite alright?' Miranda askes her, while she almost ran by. 'Oh yes! Sorry I am alright, just lost in thought!' she smiled awkwardly towards her boss. Their relationship changed drastically after Paris. She gained a huge amount of trust from Miranda. She became first assistant, because Emily was promoted to junior art editor at the art department. Helping out Nigel.

Nigel, he was of course still edgy about the whole accident in Paris, but he understood and accepted. He too couldn't see someone else leading Runway but the Ice Queen herself.

After gathering her notebook, Andy rushed into Miranda's office. Ready for orders! Miranda was sipping her coffee looking content enough. After taking a final sip. She started to spout demands.

'Get me those Hermes scarfs, call Patrick and let him know that it is urgent,' she said within one breath, how does one do that and not drop dead. 'And there will be a meeting with the departments, I want you there. That's all.'

That was her sign, she smiled and headed off to do her duties. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I know it is not much, but I have drafted up 2 chapters in 2 hours so bare with me.

again thank you so much


	3. Memories, I be damned

WOOPA 3th CHAPTER. I try to finish up a 4th chapter this sunday. again sorry if i made horrible mistakes with the grammar. English is my 2nd language, and dyslexia doesn't really help either. ANYHOW LETS GOOOOOoooooo.

* * *

 _We're always trying to justify our actions with ideals. But ideals cannot give grounds for killing another person. The act of taking a life will always be considered... evil. -_ Yoshimura

* * *

Getting those tasks done made her forget last night, she should not care but it was still a human that she killed. It was nothing new and let say the sorry piece of human flesh would not be missed. But she still took justice in her own hands even though the was not the law. But she didn't choose to be a ghoul either. Some ghouls think they are the law. Being overpowered and menacing probably does that to a soul. She too, was tainted. But one learns to live with it.

Her heels were clicking towards the conference room, the meeting would soon start. This probably would about the lay outs and the essential tasks that needed to be performed by the staff.

Stopping before the glass door she could see that everyone was already there. _Damn_. She was a little late, discarding the bones she left in her purse. How could she be so careless, she didn't know. At least it was dealt with now.

Opening the bloody reflective door, making her eyes squint, entering the slight buzzing room. The click of the door closing gained her some head turns and friendly smiles, but others paid her no mind.

'Ah, I believe everyone is here,' Miranda stated with a dry icy tone, glancing at Andrea while she took a seat in the middle of Emily and Nigel. 'I wanted to start with an announcement of an upcoming event. ' Everyone shifted in their seats, a mixture of anxiety and excitement flowed in the air, which made Andy smirk a little. 'Runway will host their own charity gala this year at the 18th of October.'

The date made Andy smile, which formed into a cringe. That was on Ophelia's 21th birthday. God she missed her so much. The shy smirk when she gained something she thought she couldn't. The slightly posh British accent that she unknowably gained while they talk through skype. The hair she dyed snow white and sometimes pastel pink, being tugged in to a loose ponytail. Her baby sister was all to her. She even missed her beautiful kagune, a ghouls predatory organ. Andy her kagune was completely blood red save from some tiny black veins, when released from within her shoulder blades. The liquid muscle pulsing when she let her ghoul fully go. They look like wings, draping like thick droplets of black paint. Almost like her mother. Ophelia's kagune, was something else. It would grow from her lower back, tail like. It resembled a lot of ivy vines meshing and crawling. Some 'vines' even latched out separately making the kagune look even more untamed on her tiny form. Maybe her sister was secretly untamed, under that skin of hers. Andy always talked, Ophelia listened. Andy approached, Ophelia analysed you first, like a kitten staring at you from a bush, thinking it was hiding well. She should really call her-..

'Andrea?' she felt a voice cut her like a hot knife, making her jump and alert. 'Is this meeting not up to your standards, Andrea?'

 _Jesus, that is one way to put it._ A charming Sachs smile formed on her face. 'Of course not Miranda,' looking around her for any form of excuse. _AHA!_ The television was on, showing a newsfeed. 'I was just distracted by the news.' She saw the editor purse her lips and glance at the flat screen in the middle of the room. 'Yes, it is indeed a gruesome sight to be seen.'

The comment made Andy frown and take an second glance at the television. _Fuck_. That was the 'sight' she caused. **Jack Morewood, serial rapist and murderer, killed brutally. Attacker not found.** flashed on the lower part of the screen, showing shady filmed shots of the alley, police sirens reflecting in the windows.

'But I cannot say he would be missed.' Miranda's low, steady voice floated through the room.

'Still, this person, if we still can call the murderer one, is taking the law in their own hands,' Nigel spoke up, next to Andrea, 'They had no right.'

 _They would've never found him, but indeed I had no right. But neither did he._

'But can we really blame this person though,' Jocelyn piped in, her curly red mane bouncing while she shook her head. 'Is it so bad a serial rapist slash murderer is gone, maybe the NY police would've never found the bastard.' A murmur of agreement was the response of the room.

'Do you think it is a Ghoul?' Serena whispered, worrying her upper lip. some hearing what she said.

'Don't be absurd, Serena, ' Emily scoffed, gaining a wounded look from the blonde. 'Those things only live in Japan, I doubt they even come off that godforsaken island anyway.'

'You do know those things have the ability to hop on a plane, right Emily,' Andy almost snarled.

'Jesus Sachs, I wouldn't know.' Emily held up her hands in a mock surrender. Her haughty voice ringing in Andrea's ears. 'I have never met one in person, how would I know their abilities.' _Oh but you do know one Emily._

'May I ask what a ghoul is, I've never heard of such being.' A clacker asked, with a confused scowl on his face.

'That is because they are not real, don't believe in such children's tales, darling.' Nigel cheekily winked at the young man, making him blush and Andy giggle. 'these mythical beings are known for their human consumption, they live on our flesh, blood and bones.' Nigel spoke with an air of flamboyant theatrics, making Andy roll her eyes. Of course he would go on full drama mode on her species. 'They cannot eat regular foods and drinks, except water.' Andy took an amused sip of her carry-on coffee.

'Well for someone who does not believe in such childish tales, you know an awful lot, Nigel.' The editor sounded bored. 'So, may we continue this work related conference or would you like to read **the very hungry caterpillar** to all of us?'

This made Andrea almost snort out her coffee through her nose, gaining a glare from Nigel. _Oh my god, that was a good one._

'I would like everyone to perform their task that are written down on the white board here.' The dragon said, flipping her silver hair out of her face. _How the fuck do you achieve such gracefulness?_ If the brunette would do that she would look like she was at a Korn concert, head banging to _freak on a leash_. 'Now I would like to make an end to this and move on to our workday, that's all.'

After some _yes Miranda_ 'sand the fast rolling of chair wheels over carpet, almost leaving burn tracks, everyone left to do their impossible duties. The Dragon may have lost some bite, but that didn't mean she could burn you with that fire breath if hers. But Andy did not move, she was left staring at the flashes on the big plasma screen right in front of her. _Did she truly left such a terrible mess?_ She was never a clean eater, her mother neither. Ophelia was clean though, some would even say that she was gentle. Thanking whoever delivered her this meal. Only tiny spots of blood at the corners of her mouth. Andy looks like she ate a whole bowl of spaghetti bolognese at the speed of lightning. A very horrific spaghetti bolognese.

Standing up abruptly, almost scaring the living daylights out of Miranda. She searched for her name at the whiteboard and the tasks she needed to perform. She was surprised to see that she doesn't have many tasks to fulfil, only the basic send invitations, help fine a caterer-necessities. Her surprise must have shown on her face because Miranda answered the unspoken question. 'I thought you could use less work, Andrea' the older woman looked upon her with a hidden sympathy. Andy saw it in her eyes though, she was concerned, but for what? Did she really look like a mess. 'I have been noticing you are out of sorts lately, is there truly nothing wrong?' Wait, Miranda has been noticing her and worried about her? The notion of it made the brunette's stomach flutter.

'Oh, I am fine Miranda, I just have some little things on my mind. I miss my family, ' she sighed absently. 'just the little things.'

Miranda still didn't look pleased with the answer, but did accept it. 'How is that cook boy of yours doing?'

'Who, Nate? He is working in Boston now, as a sous-chef,' sighed again, running a hand through choppy hair, she felt horrible guilty. 'We broke up before we went to Paris.'

'I am sorry to hear that,' the editor said, her voice betraying the lack of it, sorry. Andy didn't mind though. She knew she was not right for Nate. 'Anyhow, let's get to work shall we?' the older woman said, a smirk pulled at silver haired woman's mouth, if you didn't look closely you would have missed it, but of course Andrea didn't. Andrea never did. Giving the editor her famous _I am from Connecticut and not a dangerous monster_ smile and picked up her things. 'Yes, Miranda,' the doe-eyed ghoul muttered and left as fast a she could through the glass door, almost banging her head through it. Her heart beating out of control.

No, Andrea Sachs never missed a single thing with Miranda

* * *

I tried to make it light as possible, hopefully with success. cos the next chapter will be dark like Sagittarius A* black hole. SO I tried to compromise. I tend to write very dark, sarcastic almost depressingly. You should've seen my essay in high school about The Legend of Zelda and why we are so keen on time travel. 15 year old me was one pretentious arse.


	4. Smile Brighter Child

4th chapter up! Thx again for everything, I love reading your reviews and to see how curious you are for this story. I mind you this chapter is dark, twisted and somewhat gore-ish. Also this chapter will have more explicit language then usual.

* * *

 _Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free - Morrigan, Dragon Age._

* * *

Fragments of a mind that are not really yours to begin with entered your subconscious, like a thief in the night. No one has told you how this is supposed to work. Not your mother. Not Lee.

That fluttery feeling in your head, like trails of liquid are slowly trickling over the expanse of your brain. Soothing. Peaceful. It has been some time that you felt like this. Truly distant from the world. Even from yourself. You imagine you parents backyard.

The sun caressing your skin, pale flesh glistening in the rays. Your see your father working in the garden, gently watering the poppy's. if you didn't know any better, it would seems like he loved those red tender flowers even more than his family. Luckily for you, he doesn't. Your father is a gentle man, his brown hair combed backwards, some stubborn hairs poking out. His kind warm eyes suddenly looking at you with that megawatt Sachs smile.

No judgement, only warmth.

His eyes followed a path to the swing set, stopping their journey on your little sister. Blonde hair shining when she just swung high enough, so that the sun made her hair stand out, making it look like a halo. Bright laughter of a 7 year old could be heard, making you smile.

Glancing back to your father to see he is still looking at your sister, with deep concern in his eyes. Maybe even regret.

You understand why, he looked at you the same way when he thought you didn't notice.

He is just a human. He can't protect you, like he thinks a father should. It pains you to no end that he thinks like that. Your papa is your rock. Your solace. You tell him all the time. But somewhere in your mind you know he doesn't really believe those words. And that wounds you even more.

Soft humming drifted from the backdoor, that stood open, gently guided by the soft breeze.

You heard the metal strings of a whisk hitting a ceramic bowl. And when you have finally found the sound that settled in your ears like a familiar melody, you see your mother long blonde hair tied up in a high bun.

Whisking away in a bowl you assume has cookie dough in it.

Her back stand rigid, by her effort to not break the delicate ceramic or maybe your entrance.

Only her head turns around, strands that came loose from her up do, slapping in her face, like whips. But when she sees it is you, that gentle smile slowly grows on her face.

It seems that your mother is always afraid. Not for herself. No, for the 3 most important people living in this house.

Your mother always thought that she now, married to a human man could have a normal and easy life. Have delicious dinners, friends and neighbours coming over. We had those. But it was always tainted with a high degree of caution. Life for a ghoul was never going to be simple.

Mom loves baking, even though we cannot eat it ourselves. But my father adores my mother's cookies.

The love between my father and mother is what I hoped to find sometime. It first I had the illusion that it only could be achieved in romantic relationships. But I dare to say, I was so wrong.

I grow love for everything around me. the silence and the loudness of different settings. How colours seemed to blend and how smells hung in the air. I see them so vibrantly. Love for friends and animals. Love for life.

Love for how the golden strands of mothers hair catches the sun light through the big window. Mixed with a gentle green from the tree outside, that danced with the wind.

The love you feel in this moment is what you needed for weeks. Your mind was slowly tainting black. And your heart was not beating so fast anymore. Your arms and legs were too heavy at times.

And your anger seemed was on the verge of going out of control.

Sometimes you would wake up at night and you would feel warm stickiness between your fingers. Dripping slowly down you whole arm. It stung. But when you gained the courage to look at your arms you saw nothing. Not the blood you were so sure of would be there after you killed someone again in your dreams.

Blood on your hands still feels unnatural and foul to you. And you are very sure that always will be.

But now. At this moment, when the suns is tickling your hands with a delicious warmth you have missed, you seem at ease. The growing pain within your spine and shoulders ebbed away. tension is far away.

You let the sounds of your childhood home soothe you. The squeaking of the swing it's chains, mixed with your little sisters giggling. The gentle trickling of the water hose, that you know is being gently handled. You could almost fall asleep. Feeling at ease has never come easy to you, why not enjoy it now.

But then you hear it. The swings high pitched squeaking is getting higher and painful to the ears. Metal scraping against metal. Your jaw hurts because of the force you put your teeth together.

It's is then when you hear it. The sound settles within your bones. Anger and fear crawl through the marrow. Those 2 emotions never combined well for you.

You hear it again while you rush out of the house, your mom nowhere to see.

The first thing you see is the water hose, splashing around. Dancing like an uncontrollable snake, that is ready to strike. Water splashing everywhere, mixing with something you are all familiar with. Blood.

You don't even want to find the source, because you know the origin. You know the origin by heart. But your head for once wins from your heart and you see him. Limbs unnaturally twist. His neck set in an unnatural angle, sliced through.

Tears gathering in your eyes, when you see a fraction of that gentle smile still on his face. Telling you he was cowardly killed. He didn't got to look at his attacker.

A terrified pained shriek, that you know comes from your sister makes look towards the swing set.

And you are very sure this scene will forever be tainted in your brain.

The tiny hands that would normally hold on to the chains, gently swing back and forth were now in a painful state. Her tiny finger spread through the openings of the metal, blood trickling down the grey material.

She was still being pushed, making tear roll down her chubby cheeks. Every tear fuelled your shock and anger. Because that hysterical laugh that ringed in your ears you know all to well.

Artificial red eyes stared up at you. Untamed white hair was clipped away by red bobby pins placed in to the roman numeral 13th pattern. Oh you knew this person well. The all familiar stitch marks under his eyes, lips and down his neck. You wanted to rip those out. If you would glance at this waste of a meat sack, you would think he is a girl. When he was younger he was dressed up like a girl a lot. Maybe that stuck with him, you'll never know.

That wicked smile on his face is something you always liked to tear off. Smashing his pretty little head against something, just something that hurt enough to make the son of a bitch cry like her little sister is doing now.

The knife at your sisters throat doesn't make this situation any better. Are little throat is bobbing up and her tiny face was haunted with fear.

A horribly disgusting laugh came from behind the sick bastard. That you didn't noticed the filthy bitch is a terrible mistake. Big Madam, is the first person on your hit list. Her stringy strawberry blonde hair falling down her round face. That awful skirt fluttering in the wind.

You don't know why they both are here together. You know the little shit called Juuzou, escaped from the tart her grasp years before. She used him as a human 'pet'. Tortured him for her entertainment. Now he was with the CCG. The Commission of Counter Ghoul also known as the Doves. Hunting and killing her kind.

You want to run to your sisters rescue, but you are stuck. One pair of feet being hold down by the grass. You scream bloody murder at them, words that tell them you will rip them apart and bleed them dry. That you would leave their corpses to rot, because they are not any better than trash.

You see that Big Madam gently pats Juuzou Suzuya's shoulder with that fucking disgusting grin of hers, spit forming little tendrils around her lips.

The little shit looks at you for a second, maybe with a little regret. You know it is false. The little cunt has no shred of sympathy in his body.

And you know you're right, because with a that sick little grin, he slowly drags that knife down a 6 year old's neck, leaving a big gash and blood trailing after it, trying to catch up with the one who set it free from the liquid imprisonment.

The last thing you see before you subconscious is making you drift away, is them slowly walking away. And the light of your life, her tiny still body hanging lifeless, fingers still interlaced through the chains, on her swing.

* * *

I know. I am horrific. hope you liked it.


End file.
